Anormal mais heureux
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Link est amoureux et se fiche du qu'en dira-t-on. Et il a raison.
1. chapter 1

**Hello!! Eh oui je reviens encore avec une nouvelle fic, rien ne m'arrête xD So:**

 **Auteur: mwa même :3**

 **Couple: Sidon/Link**

 **Disclaimer: Botw (ni meme aucun Zelda ;-;) ne m'appartient... j'espère toujours :3**

Il le savait, au fond, qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal.

Ils étaient deux mâles; dire qu'ils étaient deux hommes aurait été mensonge.

Non, lui était un Hylien pure souche, de famille aisée mais pas bourgeoise.

Une chance qu'il ait été nommé chevalier, autrement il n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'espérer arriver jusque là.

Et il avait osé s'éprendre d'un prince.

Zora.

Il vivait sur terre, lui régnait sur les mers.

Il était petit, blond, frêle voire fragile, avec une longévité limitée, lui était grand, fort, respirait la noblesse et pouvait vivre des centaines d'années.

Deux êtres que tout opposait et qui pourtant s'étaient trouvés l'un dans l'autre un compagnon idéal.

Ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent?

Oh, bien sûr, ils s'étaient fait huer.

Le roi Zora avait hurlé au scandale, prétextant que choisir un mâle, et d'une autre espèce qui plus est, était la chose la plus idiote qui soit.

Il était prince bon sang! Comment allait-il produire un héritier?

Et puis, un Hylien vieillissait et mourait bien plus vite qu'un Zora, ils n'allaient réussir qu'à se blesser tous les deux!

Mais ils n'avaient pas abandonné.

Qu'importe ce que les autres pouvaient dire, qu'importe leurs regards de haine et de dégoût.

Ils étaient à deux. Ensemble. Amoureux.

Oh évidemment, ils avaient des hauts et des bas, comme n'importe quel couple, mais ça finissait toujours par s'arranger.

Parfois, le plus jeune repensait à Zelda, cette princesse qu'il était censé aimer, par pure logique. Mais il refusait d'être logique.

Il voulait juste être heureux, avec la personne de son choix.

Il sourit en repensant à leurs débuts.

Le plus grand avait eu un regard de merlan fris en le voyant, ne le connaissant évidemment qu'à travers les fables racontées pendant des décennies.

Puis ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître, à se comprendre.

Et de fil en aiguille, ils en étaient venus à s'avouer leurs sentiments.

Ce jour-là n'avait rien de romantique; ils ne l'avaient pas fait sur une montagne au coucher du soleil pour ensuite faire passionnément l'amour sur un lit de roses.

Non non, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes enragées, rejetant toutes leurs frustrations et leurs craintes accumulées au fil du temps sur l'autre.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, juste de se lâcher. Parce que leur entourage et leur vie ne leur avaient jamais permis.

Alors ils s'étaient lâchés.

Après ça, ils avaient parlé plus calmement et en étaient venus au fait que de toute évidence ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et que ça ne servait à rien de nier.

Et à présent, après trois ans à vadrouiller et après avoir sauvé Hyrule et sa princesse, Link avait enfin pu se poser.

Le blondinet étouffa un petit rire en posant sa tête sur le torse écailleux et pourtant tout doux de son compagnon.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire mon ange? demanda Sidon, les yeux à moitié fermés, entortillant un de ses doigts aux mèches dorées de son amant.

-Rien, je suis juste heureux, ronronna Link en retour avant d'embrasser tendrement le Zora.

Il venait juste d'imaginer la tête du plus grand lorsqu'il lui avouerait que, finalement, même s'il était un mâle, il pouvait enfanter. Et qu'ils n'avaient plus que huit mois pour trouver un prénom.

Mais après tout il s'en fichait, ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Il préférait ignorer les menaces et les injures des autres à propos de l'anormalité de leur couple plutôt que s'encombrer le cœur et détruire sa vie de couple.

Il vivait avec l'hom.. le poisson de ses rêves, c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Après tout, qu'est ce que la normalité, au fond?

 **Oui je sais, c'est guimauve et cucul à souhait mais il est tard (ou tôt comme vous voul') et j'ai laissé mes doigts écrire tous seuls.** **J'espère que Ebi lira ces quelques lignes et qu'elle comprendra.. et vous aussi! Car oui j'adresse ce message de paix et d'amour à tous et vous laisse méditer sur la dernière phrase! Bisous à tous! *fait des bisous bisous à droite à gauche*** **PS: je ferai p'tet une suite avec leur pti têtard, à vous de me dire si vous voulez ou pas!**


	2. chapter 2

**Remerciements:**

 **Slytherin-draw: merci pour tes compliments, c'est en recevant ta review ce matin que je me suis finalement décidée à écrire une suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira!**

 **Fiction-mikana: merciii heureuse qu'elle t'ait plue** **:D**

 **Pachiinso-Shad: *souffle avec toi* chui du même avis :D une petite suite juste sortie du four de ma têtête c'est cadeau ça me fait plaisir ;)**

 **Traffy-D-Lamy: en effet quelques explications s'imposent, et je peux meme pas me refugier derrière l'excuse de l'omegaverse xD merci pour ton com!**

 **Daliko: le cucul fait toujours du bien après avoir fini une serie trop émouvante, je répare mon petit cœur comme je peux et si je peux vous en faire profiter c'est avec grand plaisir que je le fais! Merci! ;)**

 **Umieko: arigatō!!** **:D**

 **Explications: j'ai pas du toooooout été active pendant presque.. 2 ans? Je crois? C'est parce qu'en fait maintenant j'écris sur AO3, je m'en sors mieux, je vous oriente donc vers mon profil (sushivore) ou même sur Wattpad (c'est le meme pseudo il me semble) si vous voulez continuer à me lire! :D**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

-S'il te plait Sidon arrête de pleurer, supplia Link, lui meme au bord des larmes.

-Mais... Mais tu es... Bébé... Et moi... Papa... hoqueta le grand Zora, ses sanglots redoublant de plus belle.

Un rire étranglé sortit entre deux hoquets de la gorge du blond alors qu'il se blottissait davantage contre le poisson.

-Oui... On va être parents... Dans huit mois...

-Je t'aaaaaaaaime!! brailla le prince beaucoup trop émotif, avant de serrer son amant dans ses bras, aussi doucement que s'il était fait de sucre.

-M-moi aussi, renifla Link avant de le rejoindre dans sa crise de larmes.

-Et du coup comment c'est possible? demanda Sidon à son conseiller Muzu le lendemain, Link bien calé contre lui.

-Eh bien, commença le vieux Zora en feuilletant quelques uns de ses livres. Il semblerait que ce soit du à vos gènes mon prince. En effet, vous êtes l'unique héritier du royaume, et vous avez choisi un compagnon mâle pour vous épauler. Or, en faisant cela, vous avez condamné votre descendance. Vos gènes se sont donc arrangées pour féconder votre époux et lui faire porter vos enfants.

-Alors, que Sidon ait... Une semence un peu spéciale, je veux bien le croire, marmonna Link, déjà rosissant. Mais comment MON corps a-t-il pu s'accommoder à ce point?

-Vous repoussez déjà les lois de la physique en vous faisant pénétrer par un Zora de plus de deux fois votre taille, fit remarquer sarcastiquement le Zora.

Les deux autres rougirent aussitôt furieusement et se dépêchèrent de remercier le vieux poisson avant de décamper, mortifiés à vie.

La grossesse se déroula sans accrocs, bien que tous les deux étaient bourrés d'hormones et piquaient des crises pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Fort heureusement, cela se calma lorsque Link entama son septième mois, arborant fièrement son ventre bombé sans le moindre complexe.

Les gens pouvaient bien le trouver difforme et laid, tant que Sidon l'aimait, il n'en avait cure.

En revanche, Sidon et lui s'inquiétaient à mesure que les jours passaient. En effet, tous les médecins que Link avait vu jusque là avaient prédit que la grossesse prendrait fin avant le huitième mois, du à la taille plutôt imposante du Zora, ce qui risquait de donner un bébé plutôt énorme à la naissance.

Link redoutait ce moment. Sidon lui avair assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun souci, qu'il suffisait de voir son père par rapport à lui pour se rendre compte que c'était parfaitement possible, mais l'hylien n'en démordait pas: il était terrorisé.

Et le pire fut lorsqu'il découvrit un matin qu'un canal de naissance s'était formé juste sous ses bourses. Il en avait eu tellement honte qu'il était resté enfermé des heures dans sa chambre, sans donner aucune explication à son amant.

Il avait bien évidemment été obligé de lui dire à un moment, surtout parce qu'il entendait que le Zora préparait des flèches explosives pour détruire la porte qui le séparait de son époux.

Sidon avait été à peine surpris, en vérité, il était plutôt fasciné. Si fasciné qu'il s'était empressé de vérifier si cette nouvelle entrée procurait du plaisir à son amant, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables dans leur état.

Link en était même venu à prier Hylia pour rester ainsi toute sa vie.

Et puis le grand jour était arrivé.

Pas d'eaux perdues, pas de contractions, rien qui annonçait que l'accouchement venait de débuter.

Non, simplement la certitude absolue que c'était _maintenant_.

Ainsi, après avoir fini sa sieste installé confortablement dans les bras de Sidon, Link s'était levé et l'avait regardé avant de lui dire qu'il était temps.

Sidon s'empressa de se lever et d'aider son amant à sortir du palais, pour rejoindre le bassin au pied de la Falaise du Lynel, comme l'avait baptisée les plus jeunes.

Link avait retiré son pantalon, ne conservant que sa tunique bleue, et se glissa dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Sidon s'installa devant lui, permettant au plus jeune de prendre appui sur ses larges épaules.

Et puis tout s'était enchaîné.

Ok, maintenant l'accouchement figurait dans la liste des choses les plus douloureuses pour Link. Il avait tout bonnement l'impression d'être déchiré en deux.

Mais il tint bon, et plus de trois heures après le début, deux magnifiques oeufs étaient lovés entre Sidon et Link, ce dernier à moitié évanoui d'épuisement.

-Ils sont superbes, commenta Sidon d'une voix étranglée d'émotions.

Link ne répondit pas, déjà parti au pays des rêves.

L'attente dura de loooooongs jours avant que les oeufs ne se fendillent, un beau matin de printemps alors que Link prenait son bain près d'eux.

Les deux parents observèrent avec attention la naissance de leurs enfants, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Le premier fut une première. Une superbe petite fille Zora couverte d'écailles d'un éclatant doré, aux yeux bleus aussi doux que ceux de Link. Mais le plus amusant était la petite touffe de cheveux lui servant de frange. Déjà formée comme un bébé humain, hormis ses caractéristiques aquatiques, l'enfant était en parfaite santé.

Le second prit son temps mais Sidon et Link restèrent extatiques du début à la fin. Leurs efforts payèrent, bientôt, un adorable garçon hylien faisait son apparition. Il avait des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, les yeux mordorés de son papa Zora, et de petites nageoires irisées étaient déjà en formation sur ses bras et ses jambes.

En somme, leurs deux enfants étaient splendides.

-Comment on va les appeler? demanda le Zora au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il laissait sa fille mordre le bout de son doigt.

-Eh bien.. J'avais pensé à Mipha pour la petite fille, chuchota Link.

Un hoquet surpris échappa au plus grand avant qu'il ne saisisse Link pour le serrer furieusement contre lui.

-Merci, murmura le requin en reposant si époux.

-C'est normal, sourit le blondinet. Et pour le garçon?

-Vezos? Cela signifie soleil dans ma langue.

-C'est un très beau nom, acquiesça Link en prenant ses deux enfants contre lui pour la première fois, le cœur étouffé par son bonheur d'avoir su créer sa propre famille, en dépit du jugement des autres.

 **Ouep, Vezos veut totalement dire soleil... en Haut Valyrien. Hehe :p**

 **Je vais sûrement écrire une suite sur l'enfance des petirs, voire meme des drabbles sur leurs aventures prochaines... z'en dites quoi?** **(oui ça risque d'être cucul du debut a la fin)**


End file.
